A Certain Magical Goddess in the Realm of Vampires
by AMTT94
Summary: Luego de ser atacada por Kamisato Kakeru, la diosa Niang-Niang termina en un mundo extraño, y luego de encontrarse con inesperados seres inicia un viaje, que la convertirá en una tercera fuerza dentro de una gran guerra. Cuando los dioses, los ángeles, los vampiros y los humanos se cruzan, el caos comienza.


**Bueno gente, esto es un fic en el que he estado trabajando, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de TAMNI ni de Owari no Seraph, estas pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi y a Takaya Kagami, respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 1: The god of magic reaches Vampire Reign**

_"Exactamente…. ¿Dónde estoy?"

Ella, que estaba sentada en el suelo, empezó a ver para todas partes.

Era de día.

Ruinas.

Era todo lo que había.

Una ciudad en ruinas.

_"Lo último que recuerdo fue que un chico extraño metió su mano en mi pecho y luego sentí una felicidad tremenda, como si me hubieran…me hubieran…are…are…are… ¿me hubieran qué? ¿Liberado? Bueno no importa…el punto es que estaba feliz."

Hablándole a nadie, ella siguió contemplando la ciudad destruida, y luego siguió hablando sola.

_"Luego simplemente aparecí aquí…pero…ahora, esto…mmm….no me gusta." Dijo mientras hacia un mohín.

_"Esta todo roto, se que quería un nuevo mundo, pero no pudieron haberme dado un mundo que no estuviera como muerto…como parece estar este."

Suspiro.

_"Bueno supongo que no debería quejarme…me pregunto ¿podría arreglar este mundo?

Ella desvió la mirada hacia su cuerpo, como si se estuviera analizando a sí misma.

Estaba viendo su estado.

_"A pesar de que fui atacada por ese extraño pervertido que metió su mano en mi pecho sin previo aviso, no me siento debilitada en lo más mínimo…bueno…todavía sigo sintiendo los efectos del hechizo de Aleister…pero todavía podría destruir uno o dos países si quisiera…aaaa….la verdad no se qué debería hacer, si arreglar las cosas o no."

Ella pensó detenidamente por unos minutos y luego…volvió a hablar sola (lo sé, raro).

_"Bueno…supongo que debería…explorar un poco…ver si hay personas o algo así…tal vez otro ser como yo…si eso sería lo mejor…supongo."

Y así se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar.

La situación era extraña.

Ella no era una persona normal.

Era una existencia irregular.

No era de gran altura, pero tampoco era exactamente una enana.

Poseía pelo negro, y lo que parecía ser dos coletas largas, en donde en el extremo de cada una poseían algo similar a signos del yin yang.

Sus ojos eran verdes.

Llevaba un vestido chino de color blanco, muy corto, que dejaba mucho de sus piernas visibles y mangas muy holgados que cubrían sus manos. Así como también tenía un sobrero chistoso y un encanto en la frente.

Pero lo que más llamativo de todo era su piel. Era extremadamente pálida, al punto de lo antinatural, más parecía que era de color…como purpura claro o algo así, en vez de color humano.

Ella era una existencia irregular, un ser extraño en el mundo, un ser "bizarro".

No estaba sujeta a las leyes de naturales relacionadas con el envejecimiento, y la entropía.

Si, ella era esa clase de ser.

Ella era alguien que podía escapar de las manos del tiempo y la muerte.

Ella era Niang-Niang, una Shijie-Xian de la antigua china.

Un ser inmortal.

Recientemente, un cierto chico ordinario la había atacado y por dicha circunstancia ella ahora se encontraba vagando en lo que parecía ser una ciudad desolada y en ruinas.

Camino, y camino.

Observo el paisaje.

Los edificios destruidos. Uno se había caído como si fuera árbol que fue talado de un lado. Niang-Niang pensó que sería un buen tobogán.

_" ¿Qué habrá pasado?" Se pregunto mientras miraba su reflejo, a trabes de una vidriera rota.

_" ¿Un terremoto?... ¿Guerra nuclear?... ¿Godzilla?"

Ella siguió divagando un rato, y siguió hablando sola, sobre lo que podría haber ocasionado tal destrucción en la ciudad.

No llego a ninguna conclusión.

No le prestó mucha importancia tampoco.

Lo que más le interesaba era al menos descubrir donde se encontraba.

Así que siguió deambulando.

Avanzo y avanzo.

Las horas pasaron, cuando se dio cuenta, ya faltaba poco para que el sol empezara a ocultarse en el horizonte.

_"Mmm….tal vez simplemente debería destruir…"

Y entonces es cuando sucedió.

Escucho un ruido.

Un grito.

Grandes pasos.

Bueno la verdad es que escucho diversas cosas.

Rápidamente subió en cima de un edificio destruido para poder tener una vista mas paronímica de todo a su alrededor, y así poder determinar de dónde había venido el ruido.

Había trepado por las paredes con tal velocidad y coordinación qué parecía más una maquina que un ser de carne.

Había llegado a la cima del edificio, en solo un instante, algo imposible para cualquier humano. Pero ella no era un ser humano, de hecho para ella había pocas, y en verdad muy pocas cosas entraban en la categoría de imposible.

Desde la sima pudo ver a la distancia.

Allí lo vio.

Eran tres niños.

Una niña.

Un niño.

Y un niño gordo.

Ninguno de ellos podía tener más de diez años.

Los tres estaban corriendo de algo. Estaban siendo perseguidos por…

_" ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?"

Un monstruo hubiera sido la mejor descripción.

Era grande como un camión, poseía color blanco, varias patas y alas, y una gran boca.

_"mmm…es ¿un hibrido entre un insecto y un pájaro?"

Observo atentamente lo que sucedía.

A simple vista se podría decir que el monstruo cazaba a los niños.

Ellos se mantenían a cierta distancia de él, pero aun así este los iba a alcanzar, era mucho más rápido que los niños.

De hecho la distancia entre ellos seguramente se debió a que el monstruo ya estaba lejos de ellos cuando había empezado a perseguirlos.

Entre toda la persecución, la niña tropezó.

Ellos estaban corriendo descuidadamente por una calle pavimentada que se encontraba en su mayoría destrozada. Poseía muchas hendiduras y rupturas, no era extraño que se haya tropezado.

_"Oye ¿estás bien?, ¡rápido levántate!" hablo el niño mientras se volvía hacia la chica.

_" ¡Ho mierda ya es muy tarde!" dijo el niño gordo.

Si, ya era tarde, el monstruo los había alcanzado.

Una gran sombra, fu lo primero que la chica percibió.

Lentamente giro su cabeza y así estaba la criatura.

Prácticamente encima de ellos.

En realidad no importaba si ella estaba tirada en el suelo y los otros niños estaban parados.

Por cómo iba la cosa, los tres iban a morir.

El enorme monstruo rugió y se preparo para devorar a sus presas.

_"No…no…auxilio…alguien…. ¡alguien!" grito con desesperación la pobre niña.

Y entonces….el temible menstruó fue cortado de repente a la mitad.

Fu solo un instante.

La criatura que hace solo segundos se mostraba atemorizante ahora era solo una pila de carne sin vida.

La sangre revoloteo por todos lados.

_" ¿He? ¿Qué? "se pregunto la niña que seguía en el suelo.

_" ¿q-que paso?" pregunto en niño.

_"Miren allí." Hablo en niño gordo, señalando al bulto de carne ensangrentada, que hace solo segundos había sido un monstruo.

Había alguien allí.

_"bueno, bueno….ya llegue , salve a los mocosos…si parece que por ahora hice todo bien." La persona hablo.

Era ella, la inmortal Niang-Niang. Quien había estado observando todo a la distancia desde la cima de un edificio destruido.

Pero había acabado con el monstruo en solo un instante, a través de medios desconocidos.

Para empezar, ¿cómo había llegado hasta el monstruo tan rápido, cuando ella se encontraba lejos en la sima de un edificio? Eso era algo imposible para un humano. Era como si el simple concepto de distancia no tuviera significado para ella.

Bueno hay que reiterar y aclarar. Cuando se trata de Niang-Niang estamos hablando de un ser inmortal, que supera el concepto de humanos.

_"Bueno, ahora… mocosos, ¿serian tan amables de decirme dónde estoy? ¿He? ¿Mocosos?"

La niña que estaba en el suelo, rápidamente se paro y se posiciono atrás del niño.

Esos tres observaron temerosos al extraño ser llamado Niang-Niang, quien se encontraba en medio de un gran charco de sangre y carne.

_"Are…are…are…será que… (Una gota de sudor le cae por la frente)…me tienen miedo."

_"Miren su piel." Dijo el niño.

_"Olvida la piel, ¿de dónde salió?, ¿Cómo mato al monstruo?" Dijo el niño gordo.

_"Que miedo, a de ser un vampiro."

_" ¿Vampiro?" se preguntó murmurando Niang-Niang.

_"Además, además ella….no tiene." Dijo el niño.

Los tres la observaron atentamente de pies a cabeza.

Y los tres dijeron al unisonó.

_" ¡No tiene pantalones!"

_"Es una vampira pervertida." Dijo la niña.

Unas venas espesaron a resaltar en el rostro de Niang-Niang.

_"Oigan mocosos, no están siendo un poco irrespetuosos, la verdad es que acabo de salvarles la vida, no olviden eso…ahora respondan la maldita preg… ¿he?"

Algo llamo su atención.

Un sonido de pisadas.

Unas figuras se acercan hacia ellos a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Rápidamente, tanto Niang-Niang como los niños fueron rodeados.

Hay nueve de ellos en total.

Llevan un traje blanco.

Poseen ojos rojos.

Y unas peculiares orejas puntiagudas.

A los ojos de Niang-Niang era una escena peculiar.

_" ¿Están disfrazados de elfos o algo así?" Pensó.

Pero en los ojos de los niños hay puro terror.

_"No…no…vampiros." Dijo la niña mientras sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer.

_"Oigan son los mismos que nos tenían atrapados antes." Dijo el niño gordo.

En varios de los llamados vampiros se mostro una sonrisa ególatra, lo que dejo al descubierto grandes colmillos.

_"O, así que vampiros he." Murmuro Niang-Niang.

Para una persona normal, encontrar vampiros no debí haber sido nada placentero, de hecho independientemente si ya sabía de ante mano la existencia de estos, la situación debió haber sido desagradable para cualquiera. Pero desde que Niang-Niang era un monstruo en su propio derecho no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

De hecho, puesto que alguien como Niang-Niang estaba presente, se podría discutir quien era realmente el que debería tener miedo y de quien.

_"Ja, este truco siempre funciona, si dejas libre al ganado, mas de estos aparecerán."

_"Pero sí que es extraño, generalmente el ganado trabajo en grupo, pero este cordero vino solo."

_" ¿Eso es lo que te parece extraño? por favor miren el color de su piel."

_"Si….además no tiene pantalones, ha de ser una pervertida."

Unas venas empezaron a marcarse en la frente de Niang-Niang.

Ella entrecerró un poco sus ojos, mientras escuchaba a los llamados vampiros parlotear, ella fue entendiendo más o menos que pasaba aquí.

Ganado.

A si se referían a ellos, bueno Niang-Niang pensó que así se referían los vampiros a los humanos, y probablemente pensaban que ella era un humano.

Una sonrisa picara apareció en su cara.

_"Yaaoo, señores vampiros , podrían decirme ¿Dónde diablos estoy?" Niang-Niang hablo mientras saludaba con su mano tapada con una manga.

Los vampiros, que fueron tomados un poco por sorpresa, por la forma en que les hablo, la miraron atentamente por un momento, y luego algunos empezaron a reírse.

_"jajaja, ¿donde estas? ¿Qué pasa ovejita? ¿Acaso estas perdida?"

_" ¿Qué pasa con esa forma alegre de hablar? ¿Acaso no sabe la situación en la que esta?"

_"Oigan por cierto, ¿ella es del ejército imperial japonés o qué? Porque no tiene el uniforme."

_"Idiota, es obvio que si lo es, sino no hubiera podido derrotar a ese jinete del apocalipsis."

_"Muy bien entonces, vamos a llevarla como prisionera, pero sea cuidadosos, a pesar de ser una oveja derroto a un jinete del apocalipsis, también recapturen a los niños." Hablo uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder.

Empezaron a moverse.

Varios rodearon a Niang-Niang, quien tenía una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

_" ¡Nooo!" Grito la niña, como ella y sus amigos fueron sometidos rápidamente.

_ "¡Que pasa pequeña oveja, no te agrado, pues que lastima porque a mi si me agrada la comida!" Hablo el vampiro que sostenía a la niña, mientras llevaba sus colmillos al cuello de la pequeña.

Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su cuerpo fue cortado a la mitad.

El vampiro murió al instante, y como consecuencia de ello se redujo a una pila de polvo.

Todos quedaron atónitos, tratando de entender que rallos había pasado.

Pasmados con una cara como de "¿He?" tanto los vampiros como los niños guardaron silencia por un momento.

Todos trataban de entender que rayos había pasado ¿que había matado al vampiro inmortal?

El silencio se rompió cuando una cierta chica indestructible comenzó a hablar.

_"AaAahh….parece que los vampiros son unos desvergonzados, ¿Por qué se lanzaron hacia los niños como si fueran una bola de pederastas? ¿Es que acaso lo son?"

_" ¡Maldita, así que tu lo hiciste!"

_" ¡¿Cómo diablos lo hiso?! no tiene ni una maldita arma!"

_" ¡¿A quién llamas pederastas?!" ¡Tu…pervertida sin pantalones!"

Los vampiros exaltados se precipitaron rápidamente hacia Niang-Niang con la intención de matarla, pero fueron derrotados en un instante, no importo que tuvieran una velocidad sobrehumana, una fuerza sobrehumana, que fueran inmortales o que tuvieran los reflejos comparables a los de una mangosta. Con un movimiento casual de su mano la pequeña chica derroto a todos los que la atacaron.

Todos fueron reducidos a pobló.

Ante esto mas se precipitaron hacia ella, su inmenso orgullo no les permitía aceptar, que lo que creía que era un humano, los estaba derrotando.

_" ¡Maldita!"

_" ¡Ahora veras ganado!"

_" ¡No esperen, no es una persona normal, no la ataquen de frente!" La vos del líder cayó en oídos sordos.

Al igual que con los otros, todos los vampiros fueron derrotados.

Fueron cortados a la mitad, empaladas, atravesados hasta tener tantos hoyos como un queso suizo.

Algo se movía por el aire, revoloteando, matando a los vampiros.

Nuevamente solo quedo polvo.

Todos los demás desaparecieron.

El que parecía el líder de los vampiros quedo solo, rodeado por la ropa rasgada de sus camaradas.

_"Mo-Monstruo." Murmuro. Desde su perspectiva, un humano, con aparente facilidad, había derrotado a un grupo de vampiros por sí solo y sin ninguna arma.

_" ¿Ustedes usan niños como cebo y el monstruo soy yo? Aparentemente les gusta asesinar a otros pero no les gusta ser asesinados, una actitud muy patética ¿no crees?, bueno como sea, supongo que en realidad todos los organismos vivos tienen un poco de dicha actitud, ahora dígame señor vampiro, exactamente qué va a hace aho…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el vampiro se echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose de la pequeña chica llamada Niang-Niang.

En poco tiempo ya había desaparecido del horizonte.

Niang-Niang no se molesto en perseguirlo, desde su perspectiva, ponerse a perseguir al vampiro no sería diferente a un humano que se pone a perseguir a una mosca que ya se ha marchado.

Ahora ella volvió a concentrarse en lo que realmente le interesaba.

Giro su cabeza hacia los niños manteniendo una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

Estos que habían visto completamente sorprendidos como ella aplasto a los vampiros sin moverse prácticamente, se sobresaltaron un poco cuando notaron que ella comenzó a observarlos.

_"Muy bien, ahora que esos tipos se fueron, hablemos , ¿quieren?"

La noche había finalmente caído.

Los tres niños se encontraban sentados en frente de una fogata.

Asia algo de frio así que decidieron usar un poco de la ropa que quedo de los vampiros como si fuera una manta o algo parecido.

Del otro lado de la fogata, mirando de frente a los niños se encontraba Niang-Niang. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con un pantalón puesto, que había tomado de un monto de ropa que había en una tienda destruida, para que no la molestaran mas ni la llamaran pervertida.

Los niños seguían algo temerosos Niang-Niang, pero en vista de que ella los había protegido del jinete del apocalipsis y los vampiros, decidieron confiar en ella y quedarse a su lado por si mas amenazas sucedían.

Se habían mantenido hablando por un buen rato, y las horas habían pasado.

Ella preguntaba y los niños respondían.

_"Entonces….recapitulemos…estamos en Japón…en algún lugar de Japón…como han estado vagando si rumbo no saben exactamente donde…prácticamente todos los adultos murieron un día, y ahora los vampiros controlan el mundo." Niang-Niang hablo colocando su mano tapada por la gran manga, en su barbilla y una expresión que se describiría como una mescla entre curiosidad y aburrimiento.

_"Y monstruos, no te olvides de los monstruos que aparecieron luego de que murieron los adultos." Hablo el niño gordo.

_"A si clara, claro…entonces tenemos apocalipsis…vampiros…y monstruos."

_"….."

_"….. really?"

_" really." Respondieron los tres niños al unisonó.

Ante esto Niang-Niang simplemente suspiro.

_"O esto es perfecto, me ataca un adolecente extraño, pone su mano en mi pecho, me llena de éxtasis y luego…pof…me encuentro en un mundo post apocalíptico en donde el gobierno está en manos de un grupo de vampiros adoradores de Pedobear…ho esto es simplemente fantástico."

Se recostó y observo el cielo nocturno con un rosto pensativo.

Miro atentamente las estrellas, aquellos pómulos de luz que los humanos tanto anhelaban alcanzar y que para alguien como ella realizar dicha acción resultaba algo meramente trivial.

Pensó y pensó.

¿Qué hacer? Era lo único que aparecía en su cabeza.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, como los niños le hablaron.

_"Bueno ahora que respondimos tus preguntas…responde las nuestras, si Nee-Chan." Hablo el niño.

_"Mh… ¿Qué quieren saber?"

_"Eto… ¿quién eres exactamente?" pregunto la niña.

_"Eres fuerte… ¿verdad? ¿Cómo derrotaste a los vampiros?" Pregunto el niño gordo.

_" ¿Por qué tu piel es tan rara?" Pregunto el niño.

La pequeña inmortal que dio un pequeño salto para pararse, con una sonrisa juguetona y una pose extraña similar a la que aria una chica mágica respondió.

_" ¡Yo soy la diosa toda poderosa Niang-Niang !"

_"….."

_"….."

_"No, enserio ¿Quién eres?" Volvió a preguntar la niña.

_" ¡Oigan, estoy hablando en serio!" Dijo mientras unas venas se marcaban en su rostro.

_"…." Los niños se miraron entre ellos por un momento y luego volvieron su atención hacia Niang-Niang, y mientras ponían una expresión poker face, respondieron.

_"….Ok…"

_"…No me creen nada…"Murmuro para sí misma.

_"Bueno…y entonces…. ¿Eres fuerte?... ¿Mas fuerte que los vampiros?"

_" ¡Sí!... ¡Soy mucho mas fuerte! ¡Yo soy todo poderosa!"

Entonces empezó un largo monologo de cómo ella era superior a todo lo demás, con partes exageradas, otras extravagantes y otras algo bizarras. Ella mantuvo una sonrisa juguetona mientras hablaba sí misma.

Mientras, los niños se quedaron pensativos, ignorando la mayor parte del extraño discurso, contemplando la situación a un nivel que en realidad no debería ser posible para ellos.

Y de esa forma, entre palabrería y pensamiento, la noche paso.

Al día siguiente, a primerísimas horas de la mañana, Niang-Niang empezó a caminar.

No tenía una dirección específica, no tenía una meta, ni un destino.

Simplemente empezó a caminar.

Y luego de un momento se detuvo. Giro y vio detrás suyo. Observo por un momento y luego siguió caminando.

Algo se escuchaba.

Eran pasitos.

Se detuvo de nuevo y volvió a girar para ver detrás.

No había nada, así que siguió caminando. Y tan pronto como retomo su caminata el sonido como de pisadas volvió a sonar.

La estaban siguiendo. Y cada vez que ella miraba hacia tras se escondían.

Detrás de un auto. Detrás de una roca. Detrás de una tienda destruida.

Ella siguió caminando. Y de repente, sin detenerse, su cabeza y solo su cabeza, con un rápido movimiento giro 180 grados.

_" ¡Aja!" Grito Niang-Niang, al poder visualizar a sus perseguidores….o tal vez sería mejor decir… ¿acosadores?

_" ¡AAAAHHH!" Gritaron impresionados tres niños, ante una escena que parecía sacada de la película del exorcista. Eran los mismos con los que Niang-Niang había estado.

Los tres quedaron completamente impactados con la imagen que la extraña chica les había mostrado. Que su cabeza girara de esa forma era algo que no se esperaban. Incluso cayeron de rodillas al suelo por la impresión, y el niño gordo de hecho se desmallo del susto.

"Su…su…su cabeza….esta al revés…" dijo tartamudeando el niño.

"Es un monstruo." Dijo la niña.

El hecho de tener su cabeza de forma antinatural parecía no presentar ningún problema para Niang-Niang quien simplemente los observaba con una expresión como de aburrida en el rostro.

Ella puso su cabeza de forma correcta y miro a los niños.

_" ¿Porque me estaban siguiendo?"

_"Po…por favor déjanos ir contigo." Respondió la niña que fue la primera en superar el shock inicial.

_" ¿Ha?"

_"Tu eres fuerte, y anqué ciertamente no eres una persona normal, no nos has hecho ningún daño…así que…por favor déjanos viajar contigo…y protégenos."

Niang-Niang lo pensó un momento y luego.

_"…No…"

_" ¿He? ¿¡No!? ¿Por qué no?"

_"Yo no soy una niñera."

_"No sobreviremos mucho tiempo si tu ayuda."

_"Hooo, eso es triste." Dijo con un obvio sarcasmo en su vos. Aun así la expresión de su rostro no era de burla o desprecio, sino más bien de algo similar al aburrimiento o la falta de interés.

La niña decidió cambiar de estrategia. Bien arrodillada empezó a orar.

_"Oye… ¿pero qué haces?"

_"Listo ya esta….le rece a la gran Niang-Niang para que nos protegiera, ahora como un buen dios tienes que responder a mis suplicas."

_" ¿Ha? Pero… ¿Qué?...yo… ¡Yo no tengo por que hacer eso!...además… ¿Quién te dijo que soy esa clase de dios compasivo?"

_"Ho por favor, ¿acaso vas a arriesgarte a perder tus únicos seguidores?"

_"Sabes si se trata de ustedes creo que prefiero no tener seguidores."

_"Pro favor." Suplicaron los dos niños mientras se agarraban de sus pernas.

_" ¿Qué creen que hacen pequeñas sabandijas? ¡Suéltenme!"

_"No tienes que ser nuestra niñera, solo déjanos ir contigo y cuando aparezca algo peligroso mátalo."

_" ¡No quiero!"

_" ¡Por favor haremos todo lo que tú quieras!" gritaron los tres al unisonó.

Niang-Niang suspiro y froto sus sienes. Ella en verdad pudo haber estado conteniéndose para no matar a los niños.

_" ¿Harán todo lo que yo quiera?"

Los tres niños asintieron con la cabeza.

_" ¿No me estorbaran, ni me pedirán que haga cosas por ustedes mas allá de matar a los monstruos y pedófilos chupasangre?"

Los tres niños asintieron con la cabeza.

_" ¿Y acaso van a satisfacer todos mis deseos carnales?"

Los tres niños asintieron con la cabeza y luego, cuando se percataron realmente de lo que había dicho, una expresión de horror cubrió sus rostros.

Niang-Niang no pudo contenerse más y se echo a reír. _" ¡Es broma, es una broma jajajaj, debieron ver sus caras!"

_" ¿Qué clase de bromas les haces a unos niños inocentes como nosotros?" pensaron los tres.

Niang-Niang acomodo su cabeza en una posición normal y luego de un momento suspiro y movió ligeramente su mano, indicándoles a los niños que la siguieran.

Ellos sonrieron y comenzaron a seguirla. Aun estaban algo temerosos de ella, pero habían decidido que la preferían por sobre los vampiros. Después de todo en un mundo post apocalíptico uno tiene que conformarse con lo que sea con tal de sobrevivir.

Y así los tres niños iniciaron un nuevo viaje en un mundo destruido, con una extraña compañera.

El Majin ha llegado.

En una guerra entre humanos y vampiros una diosa ha descendido para poner en jaque a ambos bandos.

 **Fin del capítulo uno.**

 **Hola, como dije antes es algo en lo que he estado trabajando.**

 **Para los que están al día con las novelas de To Aru, ya deben saber quién es Niang-Niang. Ahora para quienes no lo están, Niang-Niang es un dios de la magia…bueno diosa, eso significa que es alguien que ha dominado la magia al punto de que puede doblar todas las cosas del mundo con ella. Un ser que a trascendido el territorio del hombre y a entrado en el reino de dios.**

 **Ahora la verdad es que por lo dicho en la novela, Niang-Niang es un ser tanto o incluso más poderoso que Othinus, otro dios mágico. Y si de casualidad no saben cuan poderosa es Othinus…bueno dejo esto por acá. Cita de la novela:** _ **"La Diosa Mágica Othinus giró ligeramente la lanza con una mano y señaló su punta hacia el cielo. Habló lentamente. Pronunció dos frases cortas. -Estas pequeñas peleas son una molestia. Creo que simplemente terminaré con el mundo. Y exactamente como había anunciado, todo fue destruido inmediatamente"**_ **(NT Volumen8 Epilogue)**

 **Ahora si quieren info sobre el personaje solo pongan en Google: Niang-Niang To aru, y seguramente saldrá la wiki e imágenes.**

 **Ahora es importante que entiendan esto…yo escribo lento…muy lento. Así que si les interesa este fic, por favor ténganme paciencia. Además es un proyecto que no tengo muy bien pensado, así que más o menos estoy escribiendo la historia sobre la marcha. También por favor disculpen loe errores de ortografía que pueda tener.**

 **Por favor si leyeron el fic, dejen algún comentario, critica o sugerencia, que yo lo aprecio mucho.**


End file.
